Unfinished Business
by Syrus
Summary: Miles Edgeworth stepped off the plane he had taken from Germany, scanning the faces. The greater part of his mind searched for Detective Ema Skye's face, though some part of him also looked for the person really here to see, Phoenix Wright.


**Unfinished Business**

Miles Edgeworth stepped off the plane he had taken from Germany, scanning the faces. The greater part of his mind searched for Detective Ema Skye's face, though some small, hopeful part of him also looked for the actual person he was ultimately here to see, Phoenix Wright.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Over here!"

He found Ema waiting for him, smiling and waving her arms to catch his attention. Miles let out a disappointed sigh at not seeing Phoenix, but then smiled at Ema - it had been so long since he had seen her and he noticed that she had grown quite a bit.

"Hello, Miss Skye," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth! It's been a long time!" she said, her smile bright and happy.

Ema always looked up to Miles growing up, and now that she had the chance to talk to him again, she was absolutely stoked. She pondered what she could talk to him about as she led him out of the crowded airport toward where she had parked her car.

Miles smiled and quietly observed, "You've grown into quite a woman."

Ema felt her face get very hot at the compliment and her mouth started moving before she realized what she was saying, "And you're just as handsome as ever!"

She resisted the urge to clap her hands over her mouth and instead gave him an embarrassed laugh.

"Ahh, there's my car!" she said, letting out a thankful breath at the appearance of her vehicle, hurrying to open the car doors for the both of them.

Miles blushed and smiled in spite of himself. "I'm glad…you think so," he muttered bashfully, always feeling awkward in receiving compliments such as these.

Ema smiled back at him, and then she waited for him to get in and be seated before beginning to drive.

"So...I'm sure you're wondering about how Mr. Wright is doing." Ema put carefully, knowing that it was a sensitive topic for Miles.

"I am," Miles said quietly. "I'm worried about him."

A sad look came to Ema's face and she said, "I haven't talked to him much, but from what I've heard, he's doing fine. I mean, after losing his badge, he did have to take care of his ex-defendant's daughter and all. I'm surprised he's pulled through so well."

_Typical Wright... Always managing to survive._ Miles though, smiling just slightly at the news that Phoenix's perseverance didn't seem to take a blow as a result of the incident.

"I'm glad to hear that," Miles said.

"But now that he's gotten his name cleared, I think things will get much better for him." Ema said, a sad smile coming to her face, "And...maybe you guys can talk."

Miles smiled. "I certainly hope so... On the matter of Wright getting his name cleared, however, I hear you were quite helpful to him, Miss Skye."

Ema blushed again and said, "I did what I could. I mean, after everything he'd done for me, it was the least I could do."

"I'm sure your sister must be proud," Miles said.

A genuinely happy smile came to Ema's face at Miles' words and she said, "Thank you."

They finally arrived to the building that the Wright Talent Agency was in, and Ema stopped the car.

"Well, we're here. Good luck, Mr. Edgeworth."

Miles smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I'll need it."

Miles left the car and headed to the office, aware suddenly that his hands were shaking as he knocked on the door.

* * *

Trucy bounced toward the door when she heard the knock, hoping that it was some sort of client since things were going rather slow lately at the office, leaving her with nothing to do.

Opening the door, she said in a chipper tone and a flourish with her hat, "Welcome to the Wright Anything agency! How can we help you?"

"Ah..." Miles was a little surprised. _Who...? Ah, this must be the girl Wright took in from his client... _"Is your father here?"

"Oh, I'm not sure where Daddy is right now...maybe he's practicing his piano playing at work right now." Trucy said, "Do you need some entertainment, or a defense attorney?"

"I…actually need neither." Miles admitted awkwardly, "I really came just to talk to him... I'm an old friend of his."

Trucy then took a good look at Miles when he said that and said, "You know, you look really familiar. I feel like I've seen you before. You haven't come to one of my magic shows before, have you?"

Miles smiled. "I'm afraid I haven't had that pleasure yet, though I'm sure I will in the near future," he said, looking at the girl.

Good Heavens, why was he saying he would go to a magic show, of all things? Something about this girl had already charmed him. No wonder Wright took her in so easily.

Trucy gave him a bright, happy smile and said, "You won't be disappointed, Mr...?"

"Edgeworth," Miles said. "And of course I won't." He smiled a genuine smile this time. He hadn't seen a young woman this vibrant since...Well, Maya.

"Mr...Edgeworth?" The name finally rang a bell in her head.

Her daddy tried to hide his past from her, but she was a lot sharper than he gave her credit for in picking up on things he wanted to keep secret.

This man, Mr. Miles Edgeworth, was very important to her daddy. She knew of all the letters from this man that her daddy ignored, and the calls that he would not take.

She figured that he must have hurt Phoenix somehow, and that is why he was so intent on ignoring him, but with the kind way he was looking at her, she felt that Miles Edgeworth couldn't have been such a bad man after all.

Miles nodded. "I'm sure he doesn't talk about me," he said. "But I've been worried about him over the years."

A slightly sad look came to Trucy's face and she said, "I...Daddy never talked to me about you, but I know how you kept trying to talk to him."

Miles looked surprised at that news, and at her expression. "Don't be sad," he said softly. He knew he was bad at comforting people - one of the reasons he hadn't tried to corner Wright until now - but her sad face was just too much for him to bear.

Trucy took a breath and tried to smile again, though it wasn't as bright as the smile she first gave Miles when he came in the door, "I think Daddy really wants to talk to you, even if he acts like he doesn't."

"I hope so," Miles said softly.

Trucy reached out and softly touched Miles' arm and said, "You know...sometimes I thought I heard Daddy crying when he thought I was asleep, always whenever one of your letters arrived."

Miles looked incredibly surprised at that one. "Crying?" he asked softly, looking worried now.

"Yeah...he always tries to act cool when I talk with him, but he really cares about you. I want to help you talk to him." Trucy said with resolve.

Miles smiled a bit. "I could use all the help I can get," he admitted.

"Daddy always performs at The Hydeout at night. He won't be able to escape you then!" Trucy's eyes sparkled with excitement as she made the plot to get her daddy the happiness he so deserved.

"Alright," Miles said. "When do you think would be the best time?"

"After my magic show, 10 o' clock. Daddy starts at 9, but if he's already started, we can slip in without him noticing. Don't worry, I can create a distraction if needed." Her eyes were shifty for a moment and then she suddenly popped out Mr. Hat.

Miles jumped a bit in surprise - he hadn't expected that one. He laughed a bit. "Very nice," he said.

Then she gave him a grin and said, "Also, this way you'd get to see my magic show too!"

Miles smiled, then.

"That's true," he said politely, "I can't wait."

* * *

Trucy was happy that her magic show was a hit that night, and was even happier to have Mr. Edgeworth there watching her. But now she knew it was time for business.

She led Miles over to The Hydeout, which was thankfully a few blocks from the Wonder Bar, and they slipped inside without any major upsets. She looked to the back of the small restaurant and saw that her daddy was in the back, busy with his playing.

She motioned to Miles to follow her, taking a seat at a table near to the piano.

Miles nodded, taking a seat across from her.

Finally Phoenix finished his song, and Trucy ran up to hug him.

"Wow, Daddy, you've gotten way better since the last time I heard you!" Trucy said, laughing as she hugged him.

He smiled his usual lackadaisical smile and replied, "I didn't know you were coming down tonight. I'd have played a song you liked then."

Trucy laughed and said, "But, Daddy, you only know how to play one song!"

He patted her head affectionately and said, "That's beside the point."

Then when he looked up from Trucy, he suddenly froze. His eyes locked on the last man he'd thought he'd see in his work place. One of the last men he wanted to talk to, looking like this.

Miles looked at Phoenix, everything he'd wanted to say fleeing his mind. Seeing the man in person was a jolt, definitely. Miles stood, carefully, his legs feeling like rubber.

The shocked expression stayed on Phoenix's face for another few seconds, but then he looked down at Trucy and said, "Could you give Mr. Edgeworth and me a few minutes to talk, Trucy?"

She smiled and nodded, turning to Miles to give him an encouraging look and then making her way off, not wanting to get in their way.

When she walked off, then Phoenix finally looked again at Miles.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has," Miles said. "I was worried about you, Wright... But you seem as if you've been... alright."

Phoenix gave a dark chuckle and then he sat down at a table right by his piano. He motioned for Miles to sit with him, and then he reached behind him into a box, pulling out a green glass bottle.

Popping it open, he asked in a lazy tone, "Grape juice?"

Miles sat down, trying to hide his nervousness. "No thanks," he said.

Phoenix shrugged and then began to drink straight from the bottle. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Phoenix finally said, "So you really just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Of course I couldn't," Miles said without pausing to consider that he could potentially give Wright an opening to ask why.

"And why, of all times, would you come back now?" Phoenix said, his tone still lazy, but pain flashed clearly in his eyes, "I thought I've made myself clear."

"Because... I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to give you the space you needed, Wright... But once I'd heard your name was cleared, I couldn't stay away. I knew a phone call or a letter wouldn't get me anywhere. Besides...I just…wanted to see you again."

Phoenix felt his lips quivering at Miles' words and he knew that he just couldn't play the nonchalant carefree character anymore. At least, he couldn't let anyone he worked with see him break down.

Standing up from the table abruptly, he said in a tense tone, "I think...we need to talk somewhere a bit more private."

Without another word, he walked away from the table, leading the way to the secret downstairs room, thankful that there were no games planned for that night.

Miles followed quickly, surprised at the sudden change in Phoenix.

When they got down there, Pheonix quietly shut the door behind them and leaned against it. It finally hit him that Miles Edgeworth, the man he loved and had avoided for seven years, was standing right in front of him in the flesh. He let out a large breath and let his weight fall more against the door.

"Edgeworth..." Phoenix said softly, his tone sounding tired, but much more like his old self, "It's...been a long seven years...without you."

Miles looked at him. "I've felt the same way," he said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

He leaned his head back and felt it hit against the door, so he was glad that it was cushioned a bit with the beanie Trucy had made for him.

His eyes readily revealed the pain he felt, and they began to get a little shiny with tears as he heard Miles' words.

"I am so sorry...for everything. I just...I didn't know what you, or Maya or everyone would think of me. I couldn't...I...I didn't know how to deal with it."

"It's understandable," Miles said, gently. He stepped toward Phoenix. "Wright, there is one thing this seven years has made me certain of, though."

"What's that?" Phoenix said softly, finally getting the courage to look into Miles' eyes.

He was surprised to see how tender those eyes looked, and this caused a few of his tears to fall free.

Miles reached his hand up, gently wiping away the tears. "Phoenix Wright, somehow, I've fallen madly in love with you."

Phoenix's hand trembled as he reached up and touched the hand that was on his face.

"Miles..." his voice was filled with longing and the sadness of so many wasted years away from the person he loved most.

Miles looked at Phoenix, ignoring the part of his mind that was yelling at him to back off now before he got hurt. "And that's really the entire reason why I had to come back. Because even if you just push me away again, I had to tell you."

Phoenix had no intention of pushing Miles away this time, after all he'd gone through just to talk to him this night. Without warning, he reached forward and tugged Miles forcefully into him to meet his lips in a rough, passionate kiss.

Miles was only shocked for a moment before reciprocating with equal ferocity and passion, his hands finding their way into the man's hair under the beanie Phoenix was wearing.

Phoenix softly rubbed his hands down Miles' back as they kissed, putting every ounce of passion he had felt for the man over all these years into his actions. He felt extremely light headed, and he was so glad he was partly still leaning against the door of the room, certain his knees might give if he was standing up straight.

He couldn't think of anything past _Oh god, I'm actually kissing him..._all of his superior brain functions effectively shot.

Miles had no idea how he resisted the urge to completely strip the man, starting with that ridiculously endearing beanie.

Phoenix's hands moved under Miles' coat, just wanting so badly to feel the prosecutor's warmth under his fingers.

He kissed him until his body demanded that he breathe, and as tempted as he was to ignore that and keep kissing Miles, he knew things would be a whole lot less fun if he were unconscious.

Drawing back slightly and taking a gasping breath, he said in a whispered rush, "Oh _god, _that felt so much better than I expected."

Miles took a deep breath before speaking. "Wright, if I had any idea I'd get a welcome like _that_... I'd have cornered you much sooner."

Phoenix just laughed, and his eyes sparkled in a way they hadn't in years. He then pulled Miles into a big hug, placing a soft, affectionate kiss on his neck, whispering, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through…but I want you to know that I've always loved you. God, I love you..."

"Don't apologize," Miles said. "But... It feels so good to hear that. Wright, you mean everything to me," he said, kissing the man's ear before saying, "And I'll love you until the day I die."

Phoenix felt like crying again when he heard Miles say that, and as he tightened his embrace around the grey eyed prosecutor, he vowed to himself that he would never let him go.


End file.
